Total Drama Bakuhatsu
by TheAtomicPikachu
Summary: It's time for the newest season! The host, Chris McLean, is searching for 18 new teenagers to compete in his newest installment of the reality show! Who will thrive? Who can survive? And who will take home the 1,000,000 dollar prize? You'll have to read this story to find out!
1. The Contestants

**I don't own Total Drama, nor do I own any OCs except for Anna and Evan.**

Girls-

1\. Anna Little - The Artistic Outcast (TheAtomicUnicorn)

2\. Nya Zkaruio - The Friendly Scientist (pizzawizz)

3\. Tiffany Bae - The Flirtatious Babe (CVluvFoxy)

4\. Okiku Sarasi - The Enigma (SophiaCrutchfeild)

5\. Norah Malone - The Brain (LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy)

6\. Sunny - The Bright, Sunny Girl (harrypotterfanofgryffindor)

7\. Dahlia Lee - The Competitive Gamer (kaium1993)

8\. Jeane Valentine - The Italian Martial Artist (kaijudude1000)

9\. Alyssa Winters - The Outgoing Musician (CameronTheImmortalBubbleBoy)

Boys-

1\. Evan Thompson - The Annoying Rich Kid (TheAtomicPikachu)

2\. Logan Theo - The YouTube Personnel (CVluvFoxy)

3\. Tarquin James - The Open Mystery Book (SophiaCrutchfeild)

4\. Blake Niccolo- The Machievallen Genius (HongChong)

5\. Graham Ulry - The Standoffish Gamer (xXRocketShark216Xx)

6\. Rin Akihiro - The Hot Head (Shuichi Akai)

7\. Ronald Craid - The Nervous Wreck (Giga Bros)

8\. Jay Collins- The Goofy Rocker (mmess23)

9\. Felix Jones - The Class Clown (my friend's OC)

And there we have it! All of our spots have been filled! Congrats to those who got in, and sorry if I didn't accept yours. It was tough...

You can expect the first chapter up tomorrow!

Bye! TheAtomicPikachu :)


	2. Nice To Beat You! -Part One

**Hi guys! Thank you all for submitting! I've been ecstatic about writing this. **

**Give me feedback, please :) Anything I may have messed up, correct me!**

DISCLAIMER- If i owned Total Drama, do you think I'd be sitting behind my laptop?

The host of Total Drama stood on the dock once again. Chris waved at the camera joyfully. "Hello, audience! This is Chris McLean, I'm back, baby! Are you ready to be rocked? Ha, you bet you are! This season we bring you an all new cast, with 18 rejects in reality. We have scientists, gamers, and short-tempered guys this season, so Stay tuned, Total Drama fans, becuase you will not want to miss Total! Drama! Bakuhatsu!"

***cue theme song***

The very first boat begins to make its way to the worn down island. Chris watches thoughtfully as the first contestant steps off.

"Here I am!" a boy smiles. He has white hair with dyed orange ends, even though it was tough to see under his beanie. He was looking through his camera, showing his YouTube viewers what was on this island. "Looks like I have arrived first!"

"Welcome to Bakuhatsu, Logan," Chris said.

"Great to be here, man!" He lowered his camera and shook Chris's hand. "This place looks... a bit run down, don't you think?"

"Oh, I'm quite aware," the host chuckles. Logan begins heading to the end of the dock. As he does so, Chris groans. "The producers won't stop bothering me about it."

Logan raised his camera again, filming the next arrival. A girl with great enthusiasm hopped off of the boat. Her white ballet flats made a loud noise against the dock, and her curls bounced joyously.

"Hi, you two," she smiled.

"Our second contestant, Dahlia!"

The competitive gamer walked over to Logan. "What are you filming? Some weird nerd documentary?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm vlogging for my YouTube channel... which might be a weird documentary, I guess. Do you watch?"

"Nah."

Logan felt mixed emotions, but barely brought attention to it. He continued peering through the camera.

"Ugh, that boat driver is a jerk," a boy groaned. His onyx eyes were focused on the ground. "So what I have- are you filming me?"

Logan nodded. "Say hi to my Subs!"

The boy angrily covered the camera lens.

"I'll edit it later."

"This is Rin!'

"Oh, hey Chris. And hi, Subs of that albino kid over there."

Logan rolled his eyes. Dahlia began to walk over towards Rin.

"Hey, Rin," she said. "My name is Dahlia."

"I'm Rin Akihiro. Kind of excited to be here." His mouth curved into a small smile. Maybe competing wouldn't be as crappy as the boat driver made it seem.

"Get ready, Total Drama!"

A young, perfect looking girl walked off of the boat. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "You're about to get ten times more fabulous!"

Rin and Logan's mouths were agape, while Dahlia rolled her eyes.

"What an idiot," she chuckled.

"I'm Tiffany, it's great to meet you all!" The girl beamed like a cute kawaii girl.

"Meet you... great it is!"

Tiffany giggled. She was used to this, it was routine. They mess up words, and she pretends as if nothing happened.

"There is nothing wrong with Vegas, Kiki! We should go!"

"But it costs a lot, it's dangerous... people are kind of crazy there."

The next people to depart were two young teens, both a different gender. The girl was playing with one of her raven braids, while the boy was continuously smiling. "It's the place to be!"

"Ssh!" the girl shushed, watching as each contestant waved to them.

"Meet our duo of the season, Okiku and Tarquin!" Chris gave them a grand welcoming.

"Just call me Tarq," the boy instructed.

"That's a weird name..." Logan muttered, fixing a setting on his camera.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, i-it isn't an insult," he corrected himself. Tarq smiled in relief.

Meanwhile, Okiku was re-tying her glove.

"What's that?" Dahlia asked in disgust.

"It's just a glove! Shut it!" she snapped. "Why do you even care?"

Dahlia held her hands up in defense. "Sorry," she said, with detectable sarcasm. Tarq escorted his friend over to Rin, trying to make sure nothing happened to her _again._

"Hey!" Tarq grinned.

Rin slightly flicked his eyes towards him. "Oh, uh, hi. My name is Rin."

"You know my name already. And hers!"

Okiku shot her acquaintance a look saying, 'Don't, Tarq. I don't need anymore attention!'

Water sprayed the dock, soaking Tiffany's sandals. She gasped; she was appalled. They had cost her a lot, and she didn't want to pay for new ones. A blonde kid with the palest blue eyes waved as he left the boat.

"Hello, Chris! Hey, contestants!"

"This is Felix, our seventh competitor!"

"Did you all- woah! Are you-?" Felix dashed toward Logan, who almost dropped his camera out of shock. "Are you Logan Theo?!"

"The One and Only," he smirked.

"Wow, this is so cool! I'm actually _touching_ Logan Theo!"

"Felix, back off, buddy," Chris said. Logan was obviously feeling very uncomfortable, but he enjoyed the fact that one of his fans would be here with him.

"Sorry, that was awkward."

"No doubt," Rin chuckled.

The next boat rolled by, dropping of Contestant #8 and then speeding right back off. She was readjusting her sweater sleeves until she saw the competitiors.

"O-oh, s-sorry. I wasn't t-too prepared for this." The brunette blushed beet red, fiddling with her hair.

"Meet Norah!"

She shyly waved. "H-hey everyone. I h-hope I wasn't too d-distraught for your liking."

Felix quickly rushed up to Norah, alarming her. He grinned as Norah's eyes widened in fear.

"Hi, Norah! My name is Felix. You seem shy! There really is no need to be, actually."

Norah politely held out her hand so that Felix could shake it. "I-it's a pleasure to m-meet you, Felix. I wish to b-be good friends in the f-future."

Felix shook her hand, but he shook it mad fast. Norah was even more alarmed now.

"Dude, stop creeping people out!" Chris shrieked. Felix backed away sheepisly. "Sorry."

"Are y'all ready to do this?"

A boy emerged from his boat with a smile larger than Felix's. He ruffled his curly hair as he walked over to Tiffany.

"This is Jay!"

"Hey, cutie," he said, flirtatiously. Tiffany sure was enjoying this. "What's your name?"

She felt so charmed at this point. "I'm Tiffany." She began to blush, unsure if it was real emotions or if she planned to use him later.

"I'm Jay Collins." He shook her hand happily.

Tiffany giggled as Jay strolled down the dock. He went and stood near Okiku and Tarq, who were still talking about Vegas.

"I like your gloves," he complimented.

"Leave- I mean, thanks!" Okiku was not expecting any type of compliment from this guy. He was a handsome, athletic boy who just looked like he was a player, though now she had a whole new opinion on him.

"You know, have you seen that cool punk band that has those gloves? You should check those guys out! Say, what's your name?"

"I'm Okiku. Nice to meet you!"

They continued to talk more, much to Tarq's jealousy.

"Wow!" Logan exclaimed, raising his camera immeadiately. "Look at that!"

A girl with long golden hair leaped from the boat in some weird karate move. She wasn't exactly smiling, nor did she look proud of herself. Her maroon eyes were narrowed like a master from a fighting game.

"This is Jeane," Chris stated.

"Greetings, my fellow competitors. I am Jeane," she murmured, almost unaudibly. "It's great to be here at this summer camp."

"It's not too much of a camp, actually," Dahlia frowned.

"I was expecting a resort!" James cried.

"You know that we hardly have the budget to keep you losers alive," the host pointed out.

"I was imagining an area similar to most previous ones, old and worn down."

"That sounds right!" he chirped. The campers groaned, rolling their eyes.

"Cheap!" Tiffany giggled.

"So, are you a karate master or something?" Jay asked, intruiged.

"I wouldn't call it that," Norah corrected. "I believe the term is Martial A-Artist."

"That's right!" The Italian girl perked up. "Thanks for that."

Norah gave a weak thumbs-up.

The next boat instantly arrived, because an extremely calm looking young man was unboarding. He had the calmest green eyes and a very muscular body. He was giving everyone the same glance, one that was unreadable.

"This is Blake!"

He gave a small wave towards his new 'friends.'

"Hello there. The name is Blake Niccolo. I'm excited to beat- I mean... meet you." He smiled nervously.

"Me too," Dahlia said, slyly. "I'll enjoy it, I'm sure."

He smirked, and headed over towards the others. Blake was observing Logan, who was talking to himself and working on his camera again.

"Dude, what is that?"

"YouTube! Dang, does anyone watch me?"

"I DO!" Felix shouted loudly, loud enough for the islands a few miles away to here. "'LIKE EVERY VIDEO!"

"I'm not too sure what this is..."

Logan beamed. "That's.. perfect! I'll tell you _everything_!" He started going on and on and on about every single aspect of YouTube. Meanwhile, the next competitor was getting off of the boat, and saying a plethora of things. She was in yellow, head to toe.

"Wow, that boat is so cool! Did they tell you how many weird modes it has? You should've asked, it is so amazing. And the water is a lot prettier than I thought, especially since I have seen all of the previous seasons and it was so... ew last time. And did you know that a majority of water is not clean, and actually extremely contaminated? Hate to ruin the mood, but it is the truth. And wow, Chris! You are much more handsome in person! Can I-"

"PLEASE shut up," Chris grumbled. "Meet Sunny!"

"Hi, everybody. It is sooo great to be on this island! What's it called?"

"Bakuhatsu."

"Woah, that is an awesome name! Bakuhatsu, Bakuhatsu, Bakuhatsu!"

Felix liked her mojo.

"Hi! I'm Felix. We seem similar."

They were very similar, actually. The two started a conversation on parties, and hardly stopped to breath. However, they were at the edge of the dock, where the next boy was getting off.

"Move it, peasant." The boy pulled his big suitcases off of the boat. He threw Sunny straight into the water.

"S-Sunny!" Norah dashed over to the edge and helped Sunny up.

"Ah, thanks, Evan. Such a relief."

"No problem, Christopher. I live for this."

Norah wanted to say something to Evan, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Thanks!" Sunny smiled, wringing out her blonde hair.

"It isn't a big d-deal," Norah replied.

"You're a jerk," Jay went ahead and told him.

"I am a very rich jerk," the auburn haired teen corrected. "That's all that truly matters, isn't that correct?"

Each of them groaned, but Chris said, "He's my favorite this season!"

"Woah, look at the size of that bird!"

The fourteenth contestant arrived. She had raven hair and two different colored eyes, which were bright with excitement.

"This is Nya!"

Nya waved very joyfully. "Hey, guys! And girls, of course. Isn't that so cool! I can't tell the breed yet..." She studied the perched bird carefully, and muttered a few things to herself; easily in Latin.

"What's with the creepy smart talk?" Jeane asked.

"I th-think it's extremely fascinating. I'm sure it's a-" Norah said, and then Nya and Norah talked in unison.

"Phoebastria nigripes."

"You know wildlife?!" Nya exclaimed. Norah nodded. "That is awesome. The black footed albatross is quite the creature."

"Y-yes," she agreed, quietly. Norah was relieved to find that she and another contestant shared a common interest. The two talked a little more about birds, but they were instantly cut off by a wail.

"I'm s-so sorry!" the boy cried. "I didn't t-try to w-waste your time, M-Mr. Boat Driver! Or whatever your name is... please don't be angry, s-sir!"

"Our fifteenth contestant, Ronald!"

"Um, hi everyone! I can f-formally address y-you soon! Please don't be upset for now." Ronald had began to dry his tears, but more welled up in his eyes.

"Why would we be upset?" Sunny beamed. "It doesn't matter what you call me for now. I'm Sunny, by the way."

"R-Ronald. I like your name."

"Like yours too!"

"I-is it okay if I remember your name?" he asked shyly.

"Of course, Silly!"

"I'm Ronald."

"Oh, boy. This'll be difficult."

"Uh, thanks for dropping me off."

The next girl was walking off of the boat, and she continuously brushing brown hair from her face. She was sketching and didn't bother looking up.

"Our sixteenth newcomer, Anna!"

She only barely glanced up. "Hey," she muttered.

"Can you say creepy?" Evan groaned. "And poor? My shoes cost more than everything she's wearing!"

"Who's the weird rich bum?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Evan. I do not recommend talking to him ever," Tarq chuckled. She snickered, tucking away her drawing supplies. "I'm Tarq, and this is-"

"I'm Okiku. I can introduce myself, Tarq."

Tarq blushed. "S-sorry."

They both turned beet red, and stared at each other. Anna backed up, partially weirded out, but also plotting something, apparently. She began sketching madly, and not letting the pair see.

A boat could be heard rolling up, and someone stepped off of it. There was a boy with ash blond hair, and her eyes were like staring into sapphires. However, those sapphires weren't very visible, because he was focused on his white Nintendo.

"Ugh, why can't I catch Palkia?!" he groaned. "It can't be that hard!"

"Our final male of the season, Graham!"

"Uh, hi guys," he murmured, hardly looking up from the game. "No! Why'd he have to use Hydro Pump! Should've used my Roserade."

"Um, hello? You here, freak?" Evan grumbled. "Aren't you going to compete?"

"I plan to, but I also plan to compete in the Sinnoh league, so if you wouldn't mind, I need to do that."

Evan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Graham," Logan lowered the camera. "I can give you a tip on how to catch Palkia."

"Really? Show me!"

The boys did that as the final person arrived. She had long blonde hair and green eyes, and a radiating smile.

"Our final contestant, Alyssa!"

Alyssa waved with optimism. "Hi guys!"

Most people waved back, excluding Anna, Evan, Logan, and Graham, all for obvious reasons. Alyssa gave the four a confused look, becuase Graham was overwhelmed with relief and Anna was shaking out her numbed hand.

"Do they have problems?" she asked Norah jokingly. Norah stifled a small giggle.

"I am a-actually not too c-certain."

Both girls let out a laugh.

"So, now that you all are here, we're going to decide the teams. Chef, bring the balls!"

Most of them let out a very loud laugh, while the others were disgusted. Chef Hatchet wheeled out two large bowls resembling fishbowls.

"To do so, you must draw a slip which will state a color; green or red. Five girls shall recieve red and four will recieve a green, and it'll be the same for the boys. If you draw the red, go to the left, and green will be told to go right."

The eighteen newbies each drew one of the cards. The red team consisted of Alyssa, Dahlia, Jeane, Norah, Sunny, Felix, Graham, Rin, and Ronald.

"Those of you on the left, I now dub you The Broad Eagles!"

They high-fived each other, proud of their bold name.

"And those on the right, Blake, Evan, Jay, Tarq, Okiku, Nya, Anna, Logan, and Tiffany, you nine will now be called The Hostile Hawks!"

They all cheered, none of them left with terrible names or anything like that. This sure would turn out to be quite the season, Chris thought to himself. It was just what he needed.

**Phew, that's done. There will be a Part 2 to the first episode, obviously, and if I'm lucky, it should out by tomorrow night. **

**Who are you liking so far? I haven't gotten each character too developed, but give me an outine. It may just affect how rankings turn out. **

**I will assure you that this will be a great story in the future!**

**Till da next time, TheAtomicPikachu**


	3. Nice To Beat You! -Part Two

**Part Two is here!**

The scene began where we left off, the newly declared teams standing side by side around Chris.

"We're going to begin our first challenge! Hopefully you guys are ready." Chris folds his arms, and lets out his 'Chris McLean chuckle.'

"Oh, you know I am!" Sunny pumps her fist in the air, and Ronald jumps back a little. She had alarmed him. On accident, of course.

"The challenge will be a small scavenger hunt for puzzle pieces, taking place in the Spa Hotel. On both floors Chef has hidden the pieces, which correspond with your team's color; the Eagles will search for red pieces as the Hawks must find the green. The pieces will create a puzzle that you might use in the future... it depends."

Both teams nodded, a few of them turning on their heels to dash into the hotel.

"And-"

"Of course there's an 'and,'" Rin mumbled.

"Shut it," the host snapped. "And watch out for a few surprises. Especially _you_," he said to Rin in specific, who rolled his eyes in return. "Eagles have the first floor and the Hawks are on the second. Now you may go!"

Most of them began running, Dahlia swinging the door open and being the first into the house. Rin walked in, almost being trampled. Felix tripped as he was climbing up the stairs, and Nya was caught up in an insect crawling on the door.

**Confessional:**

**"Sometimes I feel positive that every single living person is a moron." -Rin**

**End Confessional**

The Hawks were moving much quicker than the Eagles were, mainly because they lost a couple seconds by having to climb the stairs and-

"Why are there only eight of us here?" Blake demanded to know. "Who's missing?"

They looked around hectically, trying to figure out who wasn't here.

"I know," Jay grumbled. "It's Evan."

"Of flipping course!" Tiffany shrieked. She may be the most flirtatious person in Canada right now, but that did not mean she wasn't a team player.

"Well... where would he be?" Okiku asked.

"He's being Evan," Anna said. "Obviously." She has her eyes focused on Okiku, which the latter was trying to ignore. It was weird- was Anna drawing her?

"I'll go check outside," Logan gave his team a thumbs-up, but as he turned around his camera plummeted to the ground and he ran into a boy. It was none other than-

"E-Evan?" he asked, a cold sweat forming on her hairline. "There you are! We were worried sick, and-"

"I don't need input from a... creep like you. I just didn't want to ruin my hair on this shabby floor," he grinned. Tiffany was in shock, she thought she was bad.

"Despite whatever you mean, we should get to work," Blake pointed to where Okiku had started pulling couch cushions out. They got to work.

"Peasants, you may be workers, but I am not one. I won't be searching rather than relaxing on this chair. It seems to be the only nice thing here."

Jay growled. Evan was driving him to the end of his wit.

"Here's a piece," Okiku passed Blake the first found piece of the challenge. "They are not in easy places, take that into account."

**The Broad Eagles**

"In a challenge like this, you need strategy."

Graham had gathered his team around him, as he walked back and forth.

"I'm sure this room can be divided into nine sections, each section having a piece hidden there. We can each take one ninth and we'll find our pieces in no time!"

"I've already found one," Sunny smiled. The Eagles were impressed with it. Graham didn't hesitate to ask where she found it. She pointed to a large trunk sitting by a golden dining chair.

"Great job, Sunny," Ronald said, a smile slowly creeping onto his lips. Sunny blushed.

"Thanks."

"Okay, so here's how this'll work."

Graham began to write out a graph, demonstrating where each person would look. He walked over to the first area, which he gave himself.

He tried hard to ignore the fact he was being stared at by the girl in section two, Alyssa. She had an elbow propped on the glass table she stood by, her hair falling gently onto her arm.

"Need some help? You look like you're having a tough time."

"I'm fine. If anyone needs help, it's you. You should probably start looking or you will make us lose."

Alyssa laughed. "You're obviously struggling, just let me help."

"I do not need help!" Graham's face was turning red and his hand was stuck in a teal vase. Alyssa was laughing harder now.

"We can ally together."

Graham turned to face her. "It's too early in the game! Use some strategy!"

She rolled her eyes. "I am."

They started bickering loudly, while Jeane exclaimed, "There we go! Our second piece!"

Luckily, Jeane's piece connected to Sunny's, and the two rested on the couch.

"You know what, I won't even look for pieces if you keep shouting at me!"

"I'm shouting at you? You just shouted!"

Felix started getting annoyed, and whispered to Norah, "Promise we'll never be like that."

**Confessional:**

**"Wh-what was that? I don't hate it.. but... wow!" Norah squeals, but regains her composure. "Heh... this is amazing!" -Norah**

Norat straightened up and her eyes grew wider than dinner plates. What did he mean by that? She even started to blush, but why?

"Ah, piece three! Quite a beauty," Felix showed Norah the piece. "It's a- actually I can't tell..."

Norah laughed, sorting through books. Ooh, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland... she grabbed the book from the shelf so that she could read it later. No piece here.

**The Hostile Hawks**

In the time we had left off, Tarq, Logan, and Anna had each found pieces, upping their total to four pieces.

"Who's been shouting so loud down there?" Nya asked, removing the lampshade from a tall lamp.

Jay shrugged. "I can't tell. But it's annoying."

"I think I hear Graham," Logan added. "And maybe... Norah?"

"That's fudged up, bro," chuckled Jay. "There is no way that girl is shoutin."

Logan shrugged. He had been wandering around, looking to help someone.

"Nya, right there!"

"Right... where?"

Logan grabbed her arm and pointed her over to where it was- the windowsill.

Without having time to think, Nya blushed. "Thanks," she nodded, hopping up to reach the green puzzle piece.

"Anytime," he agreed.

"Dude. What was that?" Tarq had a smirk on his face, and a weird expression. Logan was feeling uncomfortable, because Tarq's eyebrows were raising up and down.

"What was what?"

"Well... you touched Nya's arm... in a very friendly way." Okiku had curled into a small ball on the fluffy bed. "Very friendly."

"You two are kind of freaking me out. By very, what exactly do you mean?"

"I'm pretty darn sure that guys don't hold girls' arms to show them something. If you didn't like Nya, then I'm sure you would've grabbed your own arm."

Logan gave himself time to facepalm.

**Confessional:**

**"Those two are crazy. I couldn't really like Nya... could I? Subscribers... please leave a comment telling me what I should do..." -Logan**

**End Confessional**

Current Scores:

Eagles\- 5 pieces found

Hawks\- 5 pieces found

**The Broad Eagles**

It turns out that Alyssa found a piece before Graham did, and he was not happy.

"Ha, there you have it. I'm the more superior now!"

"No way! That is not true... i-it's just one challenge."

Sunny stood and walked to where she noticed Ronald was close to tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Th-the dust... I think there's something under there... like Ebola!"

"Ebola? No way," she smiled. Ronald was feeling too scared to lift an old picture frame on the mantle. "I can lift it for you."

Ronald smiled a smile of reassurance. "You would do that for me? Thanks."

"No probem." Sunny liften the frame, revealing dust and a puzzle piece. Ronald, gathering up courage, grabbed the piece feeling victorious.

"YES! I feel like- a gladiator from Ancient Rome, except for the part where some of them are killed in... a... volcanic eruption?!" He dropped the piece and curled into a ball, rocking back and forth. "IS THERE A VOLCANO HERE?!"

"I don't think so..."

Tears began to drip down his arms while Sunny pat his back. Ronald would inch away from time to time.

"G-germs," he told Sunny.

All of a sudden, the door to the spa hotel burst open, and Dahlia began to scream.

"What's happening?" Rin asked, running over to her.

"F-F-F-FANG!"

Even Rin sqealed in surprise as the shark entered the room.

**Confessional:**

**"I *BLEEP*ing hate this game." - Dahlia**

**End Confessional**

The shark let out a _HUFF_ as he dashed in. Ronald found himself too scared to move. Sunny had dashed behind a chair where Graham had also hidden. Jeane was standing broadly in front of the shark, as Norah managed to squeeze into a bookshelf.

"Well, well, well."

A TV screen flashed on, revealing Chris's toothy smile.

"I see you've met Fang now."

Dahlia and Rin both felt extremely furious.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Don't worry your pretty and very ugly little heads off, you two."

Rin felt like punching the screen, but it was neccessary to keep it so he knew what this idiot was up to.

"The thing is, if Fang catches you, you are out! So watch out for him if he nears you."

"What about the s-second floor?" Norah asked.

"Eh. They'll find out soon enough, right?"

She gulped, but didn't say anything in reply.

"Just try not to be caught... I guess." The screen blacked out, leaving most of them to worry.

"Don't you fear, Jeane Valentine is here!"

She stood in front of the shark. They started to duel, Jeane punching him in the face and Fang pretty much dodged most of it.

"Pretty strong dolphin, aren't you?"

"He's a shark-"

"Don't care, Graham." Jeane began to fight even rougher with the aquatic animal, who continued to be the stronger one in the match.

Jeane stepped back with a sigh. "Fine, seahorse-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"I don't frickin care."

While she wasn't looking, Fang grabbed a tooth from his mouth and launched it at Jeane. It pierced her arm barely, and she flinched. So did Norah.

"I can't believe it. I lost?!"

"Yeah, pretty much, keep looking." Alyssa looked at them all, each of them in awkward positions. She had her back turned to Fang, who grabbed her behind. "EEK!"

The screen turned on once more. "Hahaha, Alyssa is out!"

Graham snickered. "Looks like I win."

"It is not over, Ulry," she spat as she was dragged out by Chef. "NOT OVER!"

"Fang, go torture the Hawks now!"

The shark obeyed Chris, racing upstairs.

**The Hostile Hawks**

"Evan, get off of your fat butt and look for a piece!" Blake snapped.

"Did you say I was fat? I'll have you know I am not fat at all. What a repulsive word."

"I'm relieved you told him. Someone finally told the jerk." Anna smirked as she tore a picture out of her notebook. She nudged Okiku, handing her the drawing.

**Confessional:**

**Okiku holds up a picture of her and Tarq with their lips locked. "I sort of have mixed reactions." -Okiku**

**End Confessional**

"You like it?"

"Um... sure."

Anna furrowed her brow, but didn't seem to care.

"What's this?" Nya pointed to a shadow forming on the staircase. "I think it's Chef..."

"No, it's not. It's... it's... FANG!" Jay screeched.

"Who is this Fang?" Evan asked.

"Give Evan to the shark," Logan whispered to Nya, who laughed.

"Nice one."

"It's a fluffy rabbit," the YouTuber said convincingly.

"Let me see!" Evan shot up and walked to the staircase. The shark jumped up and grabbed Evan, and he let out a loud scream.

"This is a large rabbit!" he shrieked. Logan began to film this, preparing to put it on his vlog. "But you lied! It is not fluffy at all!"

While the commotion was going on, Tiffany called out, "Here's a piece!"

The screen behind Tiffany flashed on, scaring her. "Evan, I don't hate to say it, but you're out. And because he didn't find a piece, nor did he participate, the Hawks have already lost."

Okiku growled. "Great. Job. Evan."

"Congratulations to The Broad Eagles! You will get a night in the Spa Hotel, plus immunity from elimination. Hawks, it's time to say good-bye to one of your team mates."

Little did the victim know, the team already knew who would be saying good-bye.

**Later, at the Elimination Ceremony**

"Well, well, well, fancy seeing you guys here! On this tray, I have eight mere marshmallows. This marshmallow could be the most important thing you recieve in your entire life. I sure hope you chose wisely becuase the safe ones are..."

**Votes-**

**"It's obvious who I'm voting for tonight." -Okiku**

**"Let's just say... he's the most annoying creature to exist." -Logan**

**"Who else is there to vote for? I have to go with them!" -Blake**

**End Votes**

"Tarq...

Blake...

Jay...

Tiffany...

Nya...

and Okiku."

Chris faced Logan, Evan, and Anna. "Two of you only recieved one vote, as the other had seven. The sevemth marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

Logan."

Chris tossed the boy a marshmallow, who successfully caught it.

"Now, one of you will be leaving us tonight. The one who had a minority of these votes is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Anna. Congratulations, you eight live to see another day."

Anna sighed a sigh of relief, as Evan's smug face immeadiately switched expressions.

"What? You just got rid of your best player! Just wait till me father hears of this!"

Chef Hatchet dragged Evan to the Boat of Losers. "I'LL SUE FOR EVERYTHING, MCLEAN! JUST YOU WAIT!"

"I am so relieved he's gone now. Now we're down to 17 contestants, and who will continue to fight, and who will fly? I have an idea. Now that we're down with our first episode, you viewers at home have so many questions! Like, what did Felix mean when he talked to Norah? Does Okiku have a problem with Anna now? And why isn't my paycheck bigger? Those queries will be resolved when we return next time on Total! Drama! Bakuhatsu!"

_Voting-_

_Evan- 7_

_Anna- 1_

_Logan- 1_

_Tarq-_ Evan

_Okiku-_ Anna

_Jay-_ Evan

_Tiffany- _Evan

_Anna-_ Evan

_Evan- _Logan

_Nya- _Evan

_Blake- _Evan

_Logan- _Evan

**Wow, being snowed in is actually a good thing! I have typed my fingers off for two hours now! I couldn't let you guys down. I apologize if maybe your character didn't get too much screentime, but I'm trying very hard to do my best.**

**If you have challenge ideas, pairing ideas, or any other ideas, let me know.**

**Who's your favorites and least favorites? Character, pairing, favorite rivalry even though there aren't really any yet.**

**A poll should also be up on my profile. Don't be bias!**

**And special thanks to xXRocketShark216Xx for help with the challenge!**

**Next episode already burned in my brain,**

**TheAtomicPikachu**


	4. Theme Song

**This is the theme song chapter that I have seen people do before... this is where you'll probably come before each episode.. maybe reread so it's like the show... no you won't. :)**

**But seriously enjoy!**

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine. You guys are on my mind.**

The camera makes its way around the island, panning to various locations around the island. It stops making its venture when it stops on Tiffany, who is taking pictures of Bakuhatsu. A shark jumps out of the water, scaring her, but Jay (in a shark costume) stands up and chuckles. Tiffany storms off, but Jay races after her to apologize.

**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see.**

**I wanna be... famous!**

Logan is sitting on the beach, filming everything going on around him. He turns to his laptop, but when he does a bear is behind him, so he screams and runs. Evan begins to laugh, but the bear grabs him instead. Logan sighs a sigh of relief when he realizes he's safe.

**I wanna live close to the sun. Well pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Dahlia is relaxing on the beach, tanning, as Nya is poking at a crab in the sand. The bear is running their way with Evan. Dahlia raises her sunglasses to look at this, but doesn't get up. Nya becomes interested in this bear and tries to jump onto it, but misses and falls to her stomach. Dahlia chuckles and continues to relax.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day.**

Graham and Alyssa are searching through the woods timidly, with a look of undeniable fear on their faces. They scream when they encounter 'Slenderman', and cling to each other. They both blush, and Blake chuckles, not removing his mask. However, when Anna walks by, Blake takes it off and waves to her.

**Cause I wanna be... famous!**

Norah was calmly writing in a notebook while Okiku was reading. They were siting on a tree stump together with their backs turned. As they did so, Tarq and Felix snuck up to them, and tossed a smoke bomb between them. Norah looked shocked as Okiku began to chase the boys.

**Na na na na na na... na na na na na, na na na na na na na.**

Jeane and Rin are swimming in the ocean until Okiku runs by chasing Tarq and Felix. They laugh at them, until a dead bird lands on Rin's head, angering him and making Jeane laugh even harder.

**I wanna be!**

**I wanna be!**

**I wanna be famous!**

**I wanna be!**

**I wanna be!**

**I wanna be famous!**

Sunny is trying to teach Ronald how to ropeswing, but he cowers out. Turning to run, he collides with Tarq and faceplants. Sunny puts a hand over her mouth but continued to latch onto the rope and swings into the ocean.

***whistling***

The campers gather around the fire in a circle, whistling the tune of the theme. Graham and Alyssa are sitting in the center with crossed arms and backs turned, but Felix and Sunny push them together. They smile and blush, but Chris blows the fire out.

**So did ya like? Or naw?**

**Anyway, haters gonna hate, I don't mind if you do.**

**Remember, poll's up and already has 9 votes! Say what? It's pretty awesome to know that.**

**So favorite, follow, review, or whatever authors say at the end of their stories!**

**Ciao! TheAtomicPikachu :)**


	5. Paintball Fights!

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Writing these feels so productive to me. Thank for the positive reviews! I couldn't ask for more, y'all.**

**Even better 'news,' if you'd like to call it that- ballet is over for the moment! I just had the role of Swanhilde in Coppelia, and if you google it then you'll realize how big it was. ;)**

**So enjoy the chapter, take a nice bubble bath, and grab some ice cream!**

**Disclaimer- Now why exactly would I own Total Drama?**

"Last time on Total Drama Bakuhatsu...

We introduced our 18 new contestants, and we learned the true definition of diversity. We met some interesting people, such as Okiku Sarisi, Ronald Craid, and Graham Ulry. Not that the rest of them weren't as weird, trust me, they were. We began with our first challenge, which had them learn what teamwork really is. Searching for puzzle pieces isn't as easy as hoped, especially when a shark eliminates a couple of them from the challenge! After he refused to participate, Evan was sent home.

Now we're down to seventeen! Will the Hawks recover from any tension left over from Evan? Is something brewing between Okiku and Anna? And are Graham and Alyssa going to kill each other by the end of this episode? Find out this episode of Total... Drama... Bakuhatsu!"

***Theme Song- see Chapter 4 for the details***

It was a nice morning on the island. The sun cast a hazy glow over the rich green grass, reflecting a bright orange in the water. The moon had not yet set, and a bright blue ring was circled around it. A slight breeze was rustling the leaves in the trees.

"Ah, Bakuhatsu... such a beautiful island," Chris sighed. "With our fresh air, the nice ocean waters, and magnificent wildlife! And now it's time to wake our time-wasting money-makers!"

Smirking, he rammed his finger on a big red button that reflected the noise of an airhorn. It alarmed the current inhabitants of the island.

Norah shrieked as her head made quick contact with the wall.

Graham sat up and checked his hoodie's pocket for his DS. Luckily, it was there.

Alyssa opened one eye, switched the blinking camera off, and went back to sleep.

Nya had been up about all night working on her newest theory on an invention, meaning she wasn't too alarmed by the noise.

Tiffany arose untouched. Her hair was nice and glimmering and her skin looked absolutely flawless.

Okiku walked to the mirror and began to braid her hair. She didn't even look tired.

Tarq has slipped from his top bunk and toppled onto Logan, smiling sheepishly.

Jay grumbled and rolled over. "What time is it? Like... 6 a.m?"

Felix mumbled a curse-word to the camera staring at him.

Dahlia kicked her covers off and groaned loudly. She then flipped Chris off.

"You have _got_ to be joking," Rin was saying at the sudden call.

Logan stood up, but was quickly smothered by Tarq. "Get... off..." he wheezed in desperation.

Ronald let out the loudest scream of all of them. This was more alarming than he had expected.

Sunny let out a squeak of surprise. As she toppled off of her own bed, her hair covered her face and she moaned.

Blake flopped over and shouted into his pillow- he was regretting entering the competition.

Anna was feeling vengeful- she was having a marvelous dream about a certain boy on her team.

Jeane hopped up eagerly. "I am ready for whatever will be thrown at me! Facciamolo!"

"What's that mean?" Sunny asked, removing strands if yellow hair from her mouth.

"Let's do this!" she beamed. Jeane began to change into her normal clothes, as did the others.

"Don't make me get up," Alyssa said, though it was difficult to understand as her face was smushed in a pillow.

"You have to- it's a challenge day!" Chris's voice was heard throughout their cabin.

She shot up. "Didn't I turn the camera off?"

"Yeah, but look around," Jeane instructed. "There are... 14 cameras in here."

"That-t was m-meticulous," Norah smiled, climbing down the ladder. "H-how d-did you know th-that?"

"It's kind of... an implant I have."

***Confessional***

**"It's just a simple implant I have. Deal with it!" -Jeane**

***static***

**"Implant? Is she a superhuman?" -Norah**

***End Confessional***

The girls chose not to question it, though Dahlia chose to take note of this. It may just lead to an advantage soon enough...

_Meanwhile, in the Mess Hall..._

"What even is the point of YouTubing? What is it supposed to do?" Tarq asked curiously. "Well, besides make you creat videos."

"YouTube? It is amazing!"

"You can do so much with it! My channel consists of skits, the popular challenges, and much more!"

Tarq was peering over Logan's shoulder, watching as the boy directed him through it all.

"Looks magical!"

Logan laughed. "You've got no idea, Tarq."

A smile curved onto his lips.

***Confessional***

**"Okay, don't tell anyone, but Okiku and I are trying to plan a way for Logan and Nya to get closer." Tarq makes a steeple with his fingers. "To do so, I just have to get close to him and learn his interests so him and Nya to bond better. I mean, it's clear they like each other. The way Nya blushed was only a way I've seen Kiki do when I said I'd marry her if we were the only people on Earth. Yet she seemed slightly angered..." -Tarq**

***End Confessional***

"And how else would you describe this... inventive?"

"Um, maybe?" Logan took notice of Tarq's expression. "Your face is going at bit crazy. Your left eye is kind of staring at your right eye..."

"Oh, it is? S-sorry!"

Logan nodded, returning to his laptop. Then he watched as Okiku was talking with Nya.

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with what happened last week at the challenge? WIth Nya?"

"N-no way, bro! I, Tarquin James, would never do so!"

Logan wasn't trusting him, but he didn't plan to further the awkward atmosphere.

"Alright everyone, meet me outside for our challenge! It'll be fun!" Chris's voice was heard with the volume of a megaphone.

"When he says fun, I've noticed that it normally means painful," Graham chuckled, saving his game on Pokemon. He had finally caught Palkia after planning it ever so carefully last night. Strategy was the answer to about everything. He put the DS in his pocket and jogged off to join everyone else.

Chris was standing in front of a large wooden scene, mounted with dozens of paintball guns and crates of paint. Safety goggles and thin layers of body armor were behind of him.

"What is this supposed to be?" Felix asked curiously.

Jay smirked. "Whatever this is, it looks super fun!"

"Depends on if your aim is good."

***Confessional***

**"I am a whiz with a Nerf gun. These people need ot watch out. Heh, especially Alyssa." -Graham**

***End Confessional***

"Today's challenge will be an unruly game of paintball!"

"No way!" Tiffany interrupts. "I got my nails done a week ago, and this shirt is new! Don't you dare have me risk my _sanity_ for a victory."

Blake groaned- why is everyone on his team so stuck up? Well, almost everyone at least.

"Well, this time it's mandatory. You don't want to be taken out, either.

"So the rules are simple, if you're shot, you're out of the game. You'll be wearing goggles and- what even is this? We are not using armor, Chef!"

The burly man shrugged in defense. Chris chucked it at Chef, but he dodged it right in time.

"When you're shot, you have the opportunity to get back in. If you're up to the task of doing 100 push-ups-"

"NO!" they all shouted at once.

"Very well, just hand me the guns and watch the rest of the game alone."

"Aww, there has got to be some way," Sunny frowned.

"Nope, not really. Just get ready, grab the gun, blah blah blah. Since the Eagles won the previous challenge, they get to pick their guns first."

"That-t sounds wrong..." Norah said.

"At least there's something good about this," Rin said.

"Am I actually going to be shot?!" Ronald shrieked. Sunny shook her head put an arm around him. A blush burned onto his cheeks as he took one of the guns from the shelf.

Graham knew which was the best, meaning he instantly grabbed it. "Victory, here we come!"

Then the Hawks chose, being left with the guns that hold less paint. Okiku groaned.

"This is why we can't have nice things!" she said like an uptight parent. "Because we're losers!"

Jay ignored her and looked proudly at his gun. He must've gone 70 miles per hour just to reach the biggest one.

Each competitor was also given a pouch to store any extra paintballs they might need.

Feeling determined, Sunny drew black marks under her eyes just like a football player would. She put some on Ronald's face, too. It made him look stronger!

They gathered in a circle, looking as if they were tributes in the Hunger Games. Almost every contestant had their teeth bared and looked ready to battle.

"The legendary Bakuhatsu Paintball War begins in 3... 2... 1!" Chris hit the button on the airhorn and the noise blared loud. They took off for different directions.

Alyssa began to chase after Graham.

"Graham! Graham!" she panted.

"What?" he shouted, furious he had been followed. "Why are you here?"

"I haven't forgotten- allies?"

"No, leave me alone." He began to run faster. Alyssa would not allow this.

"Graham! Just tell me why you don't want allies! It'll further you, and aren't you a 'professional strategist?'''

"Puh-lease. That is not a real thing."

"You can make it a thing- _we_ can make it a thing, dude! Just do this once me, and I'll get off your prissy little haunches."

"I am not prissy," he said, preparing to shoot. "If anyone is, you are."

"You're so childish!" she shrieked. "I think I'm just going to shoot myself right now."

"But we have to win, so don't do that, I am _begging _you, Alyssa."

"Oh, so now you care!"

They bickered- again- on and on.

***Confessional***

**"He is such a child!" -Alyssa**

***static***

**"She's so bossy. I can't stand her." -Graham**

***End Confessional***

"Go away!"

"You go away!"

"I was here first!"

What they didn't notice was that Dahlia was following them. She had thought up a devious plan so she could take advantage of a certain teammate. She was such a risk that she had to go.

"All this arguing is making me hot." Graham took his sweatshirt off, forgetting that his DS was in his pocket.

"Even better," Dahlia smirked. She felt so powerful!

He wrapped it around his waist, and his DS toppled out. Dahlia grabbed it from the mossy ground, wiping her hand on the white gaming console. Quickly and without hesitiation, she set off to give it to her first victim.

_With a couple Hawks..._

Logan, geniusly, had attached a camera to elastic and was wearing it around his head. It ruffled his beanie, but not as if he cares.

Of course, Okiku and Tarq had convinced Nya and Logan to work together. A breeze was making her hair twist and twirl.

"So, my wonderful watchers of Logan Theo, this is my partner in crime, Nya!"

Nya waved. "Oh, um, hey! I'm Nya!"

Logan laughed.

"Nice weather we're having today," the scientist said. The temperature was cool for a summer day, but the sun was beating down fiercely.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's sunny today. It's nice."

"Speaking of Sunny, I've only seen her with that... Donald guy. It's a shame we can't meet him. He seems lonely."

"I think his name is Ronald, actually."

There was a rustle in the bushes beside of them.

"I've got this," Logan grinned. "Check it out viewing world, I'm about to shoot my very first victim!"

"Will this actually work?"

"Trust me, girl. I have got it under control, hands down."

Nya nodded and backed away. He was determined, she liked that quality of his.

Quickly, Rin popped out with a brave, "Ha!" He shot several of his paintballs at the pair, but they managed to avoid them. Nya burst away.

"Wait up!" Logan ran after her like a cheetah.

Rin was going at about the same speed. He wasn't planning to be the laughing-stock of the Broad Eagles (even if Ronald was).

"Up the tree!"

"My viewers at home are going to _love_ this! What do you think, Nya?"

"Logan! Up here, now! You're going to get hit!" Nya was screaming as loud as she could so she could save Logan.

"No way, Nya. Rin isn't anywhere- OH GOSH!" Logan to fell to his knees to avoid being hit. Strategically, Nya shot Rin from the tree she had mounted herself in.

"What the ***BLEEP***? Ugh!" Rin shouted in frustration.

"And the first contestant out is Rin! Great job, bud."

"Shut it, McLean," the boy punched the nearest camera.

"Wow, such a princess."

"I said shut it!"

Rin stormed off and Nya hopped down from her perch.

"Dude, you have to pay attention to what's going to happen!"

"I-I know... oops..." he frowned sheepishly. They set off to shoot whoever would be next.

_With a couple of our Broad Eagles..._

Jeane bounced up to Ronald and Sunny.

"Hey you two, could I join you? I was hanging with Dahlia for a little bit, but she said she'd rather be alone, so I'm here."

Ronald shrieked. "AH! Sunny said you were a witch girl! St-stay back! There's water over there, and- and I'm not scared to go all Dorothy on you!"

Jeane looked at Sunny, who chuckled nervously.

"No, Ronald," she muttered. "She isn't a witch."

Ronald began to dab at his eyes, as Jeane began to walk with them.

"Have you run into anyone yet?"

"If a squirrel who is mutated and talks, then yes, but if you mean an actual human, then nope. But I heard Rin was shot just now."

"That's right, and we won't lose another member! If we band together then we'll win, don't worry! What do you say, Ron?"

"Um, okay?"

"Great."

"Wait, you all! Jeane!"

Dahlia was calling the troop back to her.

"Graham dropped his DS. If you run into it, please give it to him."

"Why can't you?" she asks.

"I can't find him anywhere. Maybe you can."

"Oh, alright! No problem!"

"Aww, Dahlia! You're so nice!"

With a mischeivious smirk, she said, "Oh, yes, yes I am."

***Confessional***

**"They have no idea. Losers." -Dahlia**

***static***

**"I can not believe how nice she is! I didn't see that coming!" -Sunny**

***static***

**"Okay, so I don't completely trust her, but once I find Graham I'll give this back. I mean, it's the best thing to do!" -Jeane**

***End Confessional***

Dahlia jogged off.

"Ooh, and now the Hawks have seven people left! Congratulations, Tiffany, 16th in this for you!"

Tiffany shook her fist at the sky, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes. She was surprised Norah managed to get her out. Not that she would interfere with the shy girl doing that. She hated this anyway!

Time began to pass... Tarq was shot, and out of vengefulness Okiku had shot Felix right back. Norah then shot Okiku, it was as if it was a pattern now.

***Confessional***

**"Who would've know that I could be good at shooting paintballs?! What a miracle!" -Norah**

***End Confessional***

"Go Norah!" Felix was chanting as he ran out of the forest. Norah blushed, but he was the one who taught her to shoot the gun anyway.

She planned to win.

"BOO!" Anna cruelly shouted, as she popped out and surprised Blake.

"Don't you do that!" Blake said, relieved Anna dodged what was coming to her. "Um, sorry, just don't do that or both of us will get disqualified."

"Yeah, I know. Don't act like I don't."

Blake smiled, she was pretty fierce for an _artist_.

"So do you have good aim?"

"You have no idea," Anna smirked. "When we run into one of those stinky, gross Eagles I can demonstrate."

"Ronald, stop crying please. Jeane is not a witch."

"And here they come!" Blake cooed.

"Where in the Bakuhatsu is that kid?" Jeane was asking about Graham.

"Okay, so just be quiet and then we'll jumpscare them."

"Genius!" the artist grinned.

They snuck behind the tall Canadian trees.

"BANZAI!" Anna screamed, shooting paintballs like mad. One nailed Ronald in the chest. Jeane turned on her heels and ran, as Sunny acted as he was dying.

"NOOOO!" she fell to her knees.

Blake and Anna exchanged a glance.

"Uh, Sunny? He isn't dying, you know."

She looked up at them. "I know, but I want to make it emotional. It's better that way!"

"S-Sunny, am I going to die?"

"No, you aren't. Don't worry. A little fall of rain won't hurt you."

"What the heck! We don't need any Les Miserables stuff right now!" Anna screamed in frustration. She grabbed Blake's arm and they walked off.

"Our numbers are decreasing, but who will come out on top?"

_In the campgrounds..._

Graham had quickly escaped the forest. The biggest tragedy had just occured.

His DS was gone.

Was it in his pocket? Nope. Retrace their steps, it wasn't anywhere.

Meanwhile, Jeane was in the boys' cabin, returning Graham's DS to him. She was standing on her toes to tuck it into his bunk.

"Jeane?!" he cried in frustration.

Clinching her eyes shut and hoping this wasn't happening, she asked, "Yes?"

"Why do you have my DS? Did you take it, or are you taking it?"

"Uh.."

"Such a disgrace! I can not believe you! Everyone at school would do the same exact thing before I left, calling me Graham Cracker and stealing my precious game consoles, well I won't take this anymore!"

"I swear, Graham, I-"

"Don't bother, just give it to me."

Jeane handed it to him. She knew what was happening.

Dahlia.

"Did you find it?" Alyssa asked sweetly.

"Yup, Jeane took it?"

"Jeane? Jeane Valentine?"

"Everyone always did this at school! Ugh! I think I know what we need to do."

Alyssa listened carefully to what had to be done. She then told Norah, who was spotted nearby and was ultimately shocked. Norah informed Dahila, who gasped and muttered, "How dare she?" Dahlia proudly told Sunny, faking sadness.

So it ended, each Eagle excluding Jeane shooting themselves with the paintball gun. Jay shot Jeane, and ruthlessly (and excitedly, I must add), shot everyone else and won. No one knew why he was shooting Logan and Nya and the rest of them too, but I'm sure he wanted some fun.

"Congratulations Hawks- or I guess Jay, since he shot the rest of you. Why'd ya do that, man?"

"I don't even know!" he screamed ecstatically. "But it was fun!"

The rest of them rolling their eyes, Chris called, "Eagles, I'll be seeing you at elimination tonight!"

_At the bonfire..._

"Can I just say that I expected you guys to win today? I mean, what the heck! I lost a bet to Chef because of you, thanks!"

Jeane sheepishly rubbed her arm, Dahlia smirked, and Graham narrowed his eyes.

"So if I call your name, you are safe for tonight, congratulations goes to..."

***Confessional***

**Graham is continously drawing a red X over the picture. "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen..." -Graham**

***static***

**"Why would anyone do such a thing!" -Norah**

***static***

**"I'm so sorry. You were such a great friend, but I have to get rid of you now." -Sunny**

***End Confessional***

"Alyssa...

Rin...

Ronald...

Graham...

Sunny...

Felix...

and Norah. You seven survive another day at Bakuhatsu."

They smiled as they caught their marshamallows.

Dahlia and Jeane looked at each other, Jeane with a lump in her throat.

"One of you girls only recieved one vote, while the other is out of here.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...Dahlia. You're safe."

Dahlia smirked when she caught her marshmallow.

"Bye, Jeane," she chuckled.

"Graham, I'm so sorry. Please don't-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Graham crossed his arms and turned his back. Jeane frowned.

"Please forgive me!" Chef was picking her up and dragging her to the boat. "I am begging for your forgiveness Graham!"

"Put her on the boat already!" he screamed.

"Just don't trust-!"

The name was lost on the wind. Chris turned to face the camera.

"Wow, how thrilling a show can be! We went crazy, didn't we? We did. Or Jeane did. But now that that's over with, will Graham forgive Jeane? Can Okiku and Tarq get Nya and Logan together? And can anyone get Ronald to stop being such a wuss? We'll find the s=answers on the next episode of Total! Drama! Bakuhatsu!"

**Holy crap that was epic!**

**Sorry to Jeane's creator, but don't worry! Jeane, along with Evan, will be hosting the Aftermath show! It'll appear every couple episodes, maybe every three let's say.**

**Now that we've gotten even more in depth, who are you liking so far? Or who do you hate? Anyone that needs to get together, because if they don't you're gonna rip your hair out?! Leave it in the reviews!**

**Also, submit challenge ideas by review or PM! There's a big chance they'll be used! Hey, stop your judging!**

**And so you can be a great person, leave a confessional from your character in there too! I can visualize and embody them better! Thanks if you choose to!**

**Okay, so like, comment, and subscribe!**

**Oops.**

**Follow, fav it, review it! Good bye!**


	6. Signing Off

**Hey.**

**Lily here... with not particularly great news.**

**I'm not doing very well, and i'm sorry to say that.**

**I'm actually really scared to post this... but I'm very ill... :(**

**I hate to let everyone down... but i can't say i have a choice.**

**I'm extremely sorry.**

**For the last time,**

**TheAtomicPikachu signing off.**


End file.
